1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle, and more particularly to a buckle for interconnecting a plurality of safety straps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, an infant carrier, such as a car safety seat, a stroller, a high chair, etc, is typically provided with a buckle interconnecting a plurality of safety straps to provide protection in either three or five directions depending on the age of child in the infant carrier. In the case of five directions, the safety straps include two waist straps, a crotch strap, and two shoulder straps, and are suitable for young children. When the children get older, the shoulder straps are no longer required therefor. A similar buckle is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application Publication Number 200831362.